Not my hero
by witchita1.0
Summary: What if the guy you thought was your hero does something you never thought he would do? What if he was no better than any prince of darkness? first story. Raikim all the way. rated M for suggective themes.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

**Authors note: hi everybody. I'm a long time raikim fan. And have just about every one of raikim fanfics out there. I found interesting how the seems to be some chase raped kim and rais the hero fics. So I was thinking what if the hero was the bad guy. Let me know what you think. Btw I'm new at this, and sometimes I'm very visual and descriptive. Hope you like it and please don't think I'm a major creeper.**

**Chapter 1**

She never thought it could happen to her, not even in a million years. She was taken advantage of. The "incident kept replaying in her mind several times, like it was engraved in there permanently. Raimudo had raped her. It all had started out as a simple kiss goodnight, but quickly escalated into something more. She had told him to stop but he just kept going unable to control himself. She lay in her bed crying, not being able to stop the tears. It all hurt too much. This whole thing had taken place a couple of hours before.

**_Flashback _**

Kimikos pov

_"Good night, rai", I said before I let out another yawn._

_ "Good Night, Kimi. I love you forever and a day." Rai replied. He always told me that before going to bed. But for some reason tonight was different. He walked me to my bed and gave me one final kiss on the forehead._

_ "I love you too, Rai." I said before giving him a slow sweet tender kiss on the lips. At first he was surprised but responded by quickly by wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. He glided his tongue on the seams of my lips twice, asking for a way in. When I finally did, he couldn't stop himself form plundering into my mouth. I felt him groan when I responded with my tongue. We continued this way, our tongues battling for control. It felt so good and right. He started to lay me down on the bed, with him on top. I allowed this, we would always make-out but for some reason it felt different. His hands started to shift and move up and down my body. I didn't mind. I felt my breath hitch when he moved to kiss my neck tenderly but the kisses were better described as sucking._

_ "Rai?" I said his name slightly confused as to what he was up to._

_ "hmmmm…." Was the only response I got. So I tried again and got the same response. I pushed him and he was taken aback by the action. I looked at him with much confusion in my eyes. All I saw in his eyes was slightly scary, there were full of lust. I also felt something large and hard poking into my lower abdomen. I shuddered as I realized what it was. I knew what he wanted and I was ready for it or so I thought I was. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_The touch of his hands on my skin felt…amazing. He moved from kissing my skin to pulling my shirt over my head. I let out a gasp as he just stared at the exposed skin. I was happy I wore a bra. His hands nervously began to massage her through her bra and I began to moan. His hands then moved rub the curves of my waist. I was enjoying the feel of his hands and wanted to do my own worship of his body. I hesitantly began to move my hands from where they were to the edge of his shirt, and began to pull it up. I gasped as I saw his well-developed abs. I began to feel his chest and enjoyed the noises that escaped his lips. His muscles were hidden underneath his sun kissed skin. His hands began to wander again and this time ended on the edge of my pants and began to pull them down. I put my hands on his, trying to stop what he was doing._

_ "What's wrong kim?" he asked. I was trying to catch my breath, everything was going too fast. Before I could respond, he started moving his hands again. I stopped him._

_ "Stt oh p rai". I managed to say._

_ "What's wrong kim?" He asked again._

_ "This is going way too fast for me. I mean I thought I wanted it too but it seems like too much for me to handle, please understand?"_

_ "No! I can't stop now. Can we please keep going?" he said as he began sucking on my neck again._

_ "No rai! Let's stop this." I tried shoving him off of me but could make him budge._

_ "Well I want to go all the way. So let's keep going." He didn't stop. He kept sucking on his hands kept on moving._

_ "Stop it rai!" He just kept going. His hands kept wandering my body his lips continued to kiss my skin. I was terrified; Raimundo didn't seem like the type to do this. My eyes began to water and tears flowed down my cheeks. He saw this but then kept going. He finished pulling my pants down and began rubbing my legs. He slowly began to take off my bra. He put my left nipple in his mouth and began to suck and pull on it. Honest to god it felt awful. His teeth were getting involved, biting my sensitive breast. It hurt so much. Then moved on to the other neglected breast and repeated the actions. I was too upset to move. I wanted to hit him but I was too petrified to move. He slowly began to dot kiss down my stomach and to the edge of my panties. He began to pull them down with his teeth, almost completely ripping them in the process. With them gone, there was nothing stopping him from taking my virginity. His tongue began to probe me. He was flicking my core and making ungodly noises. I tried bucking against him but he braced my hips with his arms. Containing my tears became impossible as he took off the clothes he had on his lower half, and moved into me._

_ "Don't worry Kim, the pain will stop." He said. I couldn't help but let out a cry. He didn't bother moving, once inside me. He seemed to be waiting for me to respond, or maybe he was realizing what he was doing. I was hoping that he was coming to his senses and just stops then be sorry. I'd forgive him, maybe. The pain was unbearable and so was the significant loss. He just kept looking into my eyes. Then he snapped out of it and began to move. Boy was I wrong. He began moving his hips and his hands began wandering. Whenever our hips met I let out another cry but he would either groan or moan. He kept kissing my neck and telling me he loved me. I felt my climax draw nearer. He kept thrusting harder and faster, until he stopped which I guess was because he released in me. Trying very hard to stay on top of me, he began to kiss up my body slowly and sensually and then kissed my lips with a fiery passion. I didn't kiss him back, hoping he would get the message, that I'm hurt. When he finally pulled out, which seemed like an eternity, he lay next to me and then wrapping his arms around my waist. I guess he just wanted to snuggle and I figured it out when he wrapped his arms around my naked waist. It seemed like forever. My head was resting on his shoulder, tears flowing uncontrollably down my cheeks, onto his shoulder. He didn't seem to notice. We were both trying to get our voices back, he got his back first._

_ "You were amazing. I love you so much." I didn't reply. "Is everything alright?" he asked suddenly, pulling away so he could see my face. _

_ "Is everything alright?" I repeated what he said and he simply nodded his head. "No. Everything is not alright. I told you to stop but you kept going. Which means y-you-you rapped me." It was hard to say out loud let alone imagine. His eyes widen when he began to realize what he had done. His breathing sped up._

_ "I'm so sorry kim. I didn't mean to. Please forgive me."_

_ "I-I-II can't, what just happened is unforgiveable." He looked at me with those sad emerald eyes that were beginning to water. Tears began flowing down his cheeks and then mine. His hand moved from my waist to cup my face, his thumb began stroking my cheek. _

_ "I'm sorry. Kim." I kept silent. "Please forgive me" again I didn't say anything. There was nothing that could be said or done to fix this._

_ "Just go..."_

_ "No. I can't leave. Not after…" his sentence trailed off. He honestly didn't want to leave. His hold on my cheek began to tighten. _

_ "GO!" _

_ "I'm not leaving, not now." He sounded serious._

_ "Why not? Are you going to do it, again?" He looked shocked. Not believing what I was saying._

_"GO!" _

_"NO."_

_"YES."_

_"No!" he said more firmly._

_"I HATE YOU!" His face looked crestfallen. I began crying again. He tried to hug me but I wouldn't let him touch me. I got off the bed and away from him. I began putting some type of clothes, not wanting to naked anymore. He followed in pursuit. _

_"Kim, I'll literally get down on my knees and ask for forgiveness." As he said this he got down on his knees and stretched his arms toward me. I just turned around not wanting to look at him anymore or ever._

_"Leave now."_

_"No, I'm not leaving, not until we we figure this out."_

_"LEAVE!" I repeated in a louder, more firm tone. He finally got the message that I didn't want to talk to him at the moment. I pushed him towards the door. He turned to look at me, sadness and tears. Knowing my eyes reflected the same thing. The door opened,_

_"I'll be back and then we'll talk about it. I'm going to fix this, I swear. I'll never stop begging for your forgiveness. And never forgive myself."_

_"Just leave me alone. I never want to see you again."_

_"Are you breaking up with me?" It almost came out as a whisper. I couldn't find my voice, so I simply nodded my head. It didn't want to be with a guy that took advantage of me. His eyes began to water more. I didn't want to break up with him but I couldn't think of anything else. I never wanted to see him again. I closed the door on his face before he could try to apologize again. I leaned against the door and slid down. I was so lost. What should I do? Should I go back to Japan? What do I tell papa and Keiko? Would they be supportive? What would happen to Raimundo? All the questions were rattling in my head, it bothered me not knowing there answers. I thing I knew is that I would not be getting any sleep tonight._

**Authors note: Until next time, btw I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did, then I woudn't be job searching.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to update. I originally had another chapter up but it was short and I didn't like it. So I re-wrote it and now I think its much better. This is RaiKim in this chapter but not the mushy kind. In the end you'll probably end up hating Raimundo, I know I did after I wrote this. Anyways here it is and I'll try to update faster. **

**Chapter 3**

**Kimikos's POV:**

I just lay naked in my bed, crying, not knowing what to do about what just happened. I was hoping it was just a very bad dream. Raimundo would never do anything like that. Questions kept replaying in her head. Should I tell Master Fung? What would Keiko say? Would she help me? What about her pa-pa? The most important question kept stinging in my head. Would I ever be able to forgive him? Nobody in their right mind would forgive someone that had raped them, even if they did love them.

The next morning I forgot about the night before, until i realized that I was completely naked and incredibly sore. My body was covered in love bites. Tears began to fill my eyes once last night replayed in my mind, until a knock on the door disrupted my thoughts.

"Kimiko, its Dojo. Rise and shine, fire princess."

"Dojo." I responded. "I feel really sick. Could I be left alone?"

"Of course." He simply replied and slithered away to wake the other monks.

No one's pov

The other monks were gathered in the kitchen, making breakfast when Dojo entered. Everyone was too busy in their own affairs to notice one monk was missing.

"Hey where's Kim?" asked the smooth talking cowboy

"She said she wasn't feeling well." Replied Dojo.

Raimundo grimaced. He knew exactly why Kimiko wasn't there. It wasn't his fault, well technically was. He rapped her, his own girlfriend. Just thinking about it disgusted him.

"Do you know what's wrong with her, Partner?" Nobody could know what had happened. Nobody.

"Not really, I mean she was fine last night."

"I'm going to go check up on her." Said Dojo. He slithered away toward the dormitories, stopping in front of Kimikos. He knocked.

"Who is it?" Came a muffled voice from inside the room.

"It's Dojo. Can I come in?" The rustling of clothes was heard. The small Japanese girl opened the door, letting Dojo in. She went and sat on her bed. Dojo closed the door behind him and got on the bed next to the girl.

"What's wrong, Kimi?" She sighed. She'd have to tell someone and who better than the Dragon she trusted most. Telling anyone else would just be weird and they wouldn't handle it well.

"Dojo I have to tell you something and you have to promise not to tell anyone or over-react."

"Umm ok, I promise."

"You have to swear, Dojo."

"Sounds pretty serious."

"It is." She whispered.

"Fine, I swear on Grand Master Dashi that I won't tell a soul or overreact. So what is it?" She took a deep breath.

"Raimundo took advantage of me last night." Dojo just stared at her like she just said something in Japanese.

"What did you say?"

"Raimundo rapped me…" She said as tears began to flow down her cheeks. Dojo couldn't believe his ears. Raimundo didn't seem like the guy to do that sort of thing. He loved Kimiko for Dash's sake.

"When?"

"Last night, when he brought me to bed." Dojo sighed.

"So umm what are going to do?"

"About what? I can't forgive him. I just want to leave and never come back." Dojo felt bad for the poor girl. He had to find a way to help her like she always helped him. A knock on the door startled them both.

"Kimi, we need to talk." Kimikos face turned from sad to completely angry. She looked down at Dojo asking for some sort of help. With his best Kimiko impersonation he told Raimundo to leave her alone. And he bought it, for that she was grateful.

"So we should probably tell the Master Fung, Kim."

"Why?"

"He would know what to do in this situation. I mean I have some ideas. You can't hide in your room forever." He was right and she knew it.

"Well can we at least try your ideas first?"

"Fine, for starters, are you going to, you know, stay with Raimundo?"

"No. I broke up with him last night. After he realized what he did." No wonder seemed in a funk in the kitchen.

"Here's another important question, are you going to forgive him?"

"I don't think I ever will Dojo, he's not my hero anymore."

"Ok. That's not a problem."

"Do you plan on telling anyone else?"

"Not now, Dojo. Can I just leave for Japan for a few days? I feel like I need to get away for a while…" Dojo sighed. He just couldn't believe this was happening. He felt bad for the poor girl, he had to get her away from here. Then he got an idea.

"Kimiko?" She turned and looked at him, saying nothing. "I'm going to tell Master Fung that you need to go to Japan for a few days. That you're not feeling well and need to see your Pa-pa, ok?" She remained silent and simply nodded. Dojo got off the bed and left the room. Little did either of them know that Raimundo overheard the whole conversation.

**Raimundo's POV**

Kimi is leaving. She's leaving because of me. It's all my fault, I have to fix this. The only thing is how. I need to talk to her, that'll make it better. I sneak into the dormitories and down to Kim's room. I stand outside the door, unsure of myself. I reach for the door knob, it's unlocked. I turn it slowly and enter the room quickly, so nobody sees. I turn to see Kimiko lying on the bed sleeping, she looks so peaceful. I walk over to her and notice she's been crying. It tore my heart just thinking she was in pain. She started to stir and then she saw me.

"Raimundo?" She used my whole name, she never did that.

"Kimi-cub." I tried to give her a hug but she pushed me away.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I need to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is Kim. I made a huge mistake and I'll do anything to fix it. Even beg." I got down on my knees just to prove my point. She wouldn't even look at me.

"I can't forgive you." It came out as barely a whisper. It hurt to hear her say that.

"Kim, I love you. And I can't live without you."

"I still love you, Raimundo but what you did can't be forgiven." This couldn't be how it ended, nothing could end us. My eyes were starting to sting. I was acting before I even knew what I was doing. I grabbed her and pushed her back onto the bed. I straddled her lower half to keep her from kicking. I forced my lips onto her and plundered my tongue into her mouth. My hands started to remove her clothes and my own. I place hot kisses around her nipples and I look up to see her. She was crying but I couldn't stop my ministrations. I kept going, sucking on her nipples, enjoying myself. I dotted his down her navel until, I reached her core. I began licking, enjoying the taste of her. She tried kicking me but I held her down with my elbows. I had to take her, now. I positioned myself in front of her and slowly entered her. It felt amazing, just like night had. I went faster and harder. She was crying really hard, I was hurting her. But I couldn't stop, not now, I was so close. I felt myself ejaculate but I couldn't pull out. I held her naked body to mine. She was trembling. I did it, again. Now she'll never forgive me. I became a monster. I pulled away so I could see her face. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Kimiko?" She refused to look me in the eyes. I honestly didn't blame her.

"Let me go." She whispered. I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"No Kim. I have to fix this. I have to…" Then the door swung open. It was Dojo. He looked shocked. I pulled the blanket up higher, just to make sure he saw nothing he didn't need to see.

"What are you doing in here?" He was obviously talking to me.

"Having sex. Why?" He wasn't buying it. He looked at Kimiko and saw her tear stricken face.

"Then why is she crying?"

"Um first time?"

"I know what happened last night." I was shocked, he knew. I looked down at Kimi but she just kept trembling in my arms.

"Get out Raimundo." She whispered. I swallowed my saliva and mutely nodded.


End file.
